Endless
by Summoner Angel
Summary: A sweet story about two unlikely lovers...Zell's past...Rinoa's gone.....Who's SHE?.....CH.4's up! R&R please!
1. Drowning Again

**Chapter 1: Drowning Again**

Why is it that some people are always happy while others toil in their sad, lonely lives? This is a question that Quistis Trepe asked herself often. People say she looked sad even when she was with all her friends. She had good reason, of course. Squall, the man she had once loved, had Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were always together, and Zell, well, he was just himself. They were all very optimistic and happy, even Squall. Quistis felt very left out when she was with her friends. Were they really even friends? She pondered this as well as she watched an outraged Zell chase a guffawing Irvine around the quad. Selphie giggled at them and joined the chase. Squall and Rinoa were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice anything that was happening around them. Quistis shook herself from her miserable thoughts to glare at the loving couple. They were always staring lovingly at each other or whispering, "I love you". It made the blonde ex-instructor sick. A wave of jealous anger flooded through her suddenly, drawing the urge to smack the back of Rinoa's head for ever requesting SeeD's help all those months ago. She stood abruptly and rushed out of the quad. Unbeknownst to her, Squall saw her leave and flashed a curious look at her retreating back. 

            Angry with herself for not accepting her rejection, Quistis stormed down the hall towards the Training Center. '_Maybe some battles will help clear my mind. Its been awhile.' _ Pulling out her flail and snapping it experimentally against the wall just inside the center, she glared at the indoor jungle. After a moment of silent meditation, she rushed through the metal door to the right. The whoosh of the door closing behind made her jump. "Calm down, Quistis. It was just the door." Calming herself, she scanned her surroundings. Things were scarily quiet around her, not even a grat scuttling around in the trees. Quistis sighed. "Even this place has changed." She whispered moodily into the thick air. Suddenly, a quick movement in the water caught her eye. She moved stealthily across the bridge and leaned closer to the water. A shadow was squirming below the surface. Quistis was very curious. As far as she knew, there weren't any water monsters in the Training Center. Raising an eyebrow, she reached her hand out to touch the water, trying to see if it really was a monster. A slimy green tentacle flashed out of the water quicker than she could blink. It wrapped itself around her arm tighter than a metal vice. "What the-AHHH!" The ten other tentacles that wrapped themselves around her cut off her surprised exclamation. They pulled her thrashing, screaming form into the water. Her abandoned flail lay helplessly on the ground where she had just been standing. 

                        He really didn't know why he had come back. He knew no one wanted him there, so why had he bothered? Fuijin and Raijin were already enrolled in Galbadia Garden so he was pretty much alone. He had tried to get a job in Balamb Town, but everyone knew his reputation. He was the evil sorceress's knight, Seifer Almasy. No one wanted such an angry, violent young man working for them. Bearing that in mind, he had no other option than to go back. Technically, he was still a SeeD trainee and a student so he had free access to his former home. Well, it really was his home again, wasn't it? Seifer strode into the Garden, past the gaping door guard, past the jumble of students in the halls, and straight into the Training Center. He had left a spare gunblade in the secret area and he planned on having that with him when he met up with Squall again. "This place hasn't changed a bit." He said after he found his hidden weapon. He stood marveling at how the same the place when he heard the screams. Someone was in trouble on the other side of the center. "Probably an over confident under classmen. Loser." He muttered as he ran to the rescue. 

            When he reached the place he thought the screams came from, he gasped quietly. A very familiar flail lay on the ground in front of a turbulent looking area in the water. Memories rushed back into his mind of a caring little girl who had taken care of him when Sis was gone, of a diplomatic teen who had broken up many the fight he had tried to pick with Squall, of a woman who wanted to make him be the best he could be. "Quistis…" Seifer muttered. Then his face hardened and without a second thought he dove, gunblade first, at the thrashing shadow. 

                        Quistis fought against the iron grip of the monster as best she could, but she was running out of air. Her lungs started burning and she starting feeling numb. It was almost peaceful, drowning in the arms of a hungry monster.  Just as she closed her eyes one last time another figure entered the fray. Quistis jolted when she saw that this person was trying to save her. Why? She didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from that monster and to who ever it was who was trying to save her. A semi-familiar blade slashed at the tentacles holding her until the monster made a shrill noise and slid away. The figure reached for her and she pushed herself with the last of her strength towards it. An amazingly strong arm caught her and held her close. Quistis felt the numbness returning, her lungs were on fire. A spastic burst of air escaped from her and she fell into darkness.

                        Seifer swam with all his might. She had been down there a few minutes and she could already be dead. '_Come on! Don't die on me!'_ He thought, pushing himself harder when he felt her go limp against his body. He surfaced with a loud gasp. Quistis' limp body pressed against him by his free arm. "Damnit! Don't die!" He yelled as he basically tossed her onto the pathway. As he clambered out of the water, he prayed to Hyne that she was still alive. Kneeling next to her, Seifer checked her pulse. "Its faint…." He murmured quickly listening to see if she was breathing. "Fuck!" He cried. Seifer could here his heart pounding in his ears and he knew hers wouldn't be beating at all if he didn't work fast. Recalling that first aid class he had been forced to take, Seifer began to do CPR on his ex-instructor. After a while he heard her cough slightly and spit up a bunch of water. His face split into a huge grin filled with relief. Quistis' blue eyes flashed open and she struggled to sit. She paled and slumped down. Then she tried again and failed. "Whoa! Settle down." He said, gently wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. For the first time, she looked directly at him. Something between fear and hatred washed into those beautiful eyes. "Seifer." She spat venomously. He flinched at the way she said his name. But he said nothing. He just sat there with his arm wrapped defensively around Quistis. She seemed to notice that he was holding her so and moved as if to stand again. "Geez, Quistis! Do you want to die? You almost drowned just now and you're too weak to stand. "  Quistis glared defiantly at him. "What do you suggest, Seifer?" Again she spat his name and he flinched. "This." He swept her up into his arms and stood in one fluid motion. "Hey! Put me down!" She cried, squirming uselessly. Seifer shook his head. "Nope. I'm bringing you to the infirmary so the good doctor can take a look at ya." Quistis struggled in vain for a moment then stopped. He nodded and started towards the exit.

                        Quistis felt suddenly warm against Seifer's chest. He was holding her amazingly gently for someone so strong. They were both soaking wet and yet, she wasn't shivering or anything. She felt safe and warm in his arms. So comfortable that she started to doze off just as they left the Training Center. 

            She woke up to the sound of two voices talking quietly above her. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was Dr. Kadowaki and Seifer. "And you don't know how long she was underwater, Seifer?" "Not really. I just know she was under for at least a minute. It takes about that long to cross the whole Training Center." The sound of a pen scratching on paper followed by a short pause. "Well, I'll do a full check up and let you know alright? Meanwhile, you should go change and report to the headmaster. He'll want to talk to you, since you're back and all." Light, clicking footsteps and then she heard Seifer move closer to her. "Hey, uh, if you can hear me I'll be back later, k? Don't go anywhere." He chuckled at his own joke before the sounds of his heavy footsteps sounded his exit. Quistis opened her eyes then. A million things rushed into her throbbing head all at once, making it throb louder and harder. She clasped both her hands on either side of her head trying to stop it. 

"Ah! You're awake! That's a relief." Dr. Kadowaki's motherly voice made the miserable woman look up. "I'm glad to see you conscience, Quistis. How are you feeling?" Quistis sat up slightly and gasped at the sharp pain that movement like that made. The doctor frowned and moved to examine her patient. "Hmmmm…Just a bad bruise. Nothing too serious." She said after checking Quistis' mid section thoroughly. The blond sighed. "I guess you'll keep me here over night then?" The doctor laughed. "You know me too well, Quistis. And no, you're free to go." Confused, Quistis tilted her still wet head to the side. "But you told Seifer-" "I told Seifer I was running some more tests so he'd leave you alone. Otherwise he'd still be in here. He was very worried." Quistis felt herself blush under the doctor's keen stare. "He didn't have to worry. I was fine. I could've handled that-whatever it was." Quistis turned her head away to glare at the white wall beside her. Dr. Kadowaki shrugged. "All I want you to do is go to your dorm and sleep, alright? You had quite the shock." She motioned for Quistis to follow her and left the room. Quistis sucked in a sharp breath and sat up all the way. "Hyne! That hurts!" She whispered, touching her darkened belly. Putting her feet on the ground next to the bed, she braced herself to stand.

            The doctor had her sign some forms before sending her on her unsteady way down the hall. Quistis clutched her head with one hand and a bottle of pain pills in the other. A few students asked her if she was okay and she nodded, stating she had a bad headache. When she reached the entrance to the dorms, she leaned heavily against the wall. '_Why was he so concerned about me? Four months ago he was trying to kill me!'_ Her pain muddled thoughts swirled inside her throbbing head as she attempted to walk again. The world spun and stars swirled towards her, clouding her vision

                        Seifer changed out of his wet clothes in his dorm room. Luckily it was still his room and none of his stuff was missing. Unluckily, that had been his only trench coat. Moodily, he stared at his reflection. Without his coat he looked less gruff, but more rugged. His muscled arms were accented nicely by the vest-like thing he always wore (Good thing he had more than one!). Shrugging, Seifer pushed some of his wet hair off his forehead so it would dry in its usual spiked look. He turned from his mirror and pondered what he should do. He could go talk to Cid or he could go back to see if Quistis was okay. He chose the latter and hurried out of his dorm room just in time to see her leaning against the wall. She was still very pale, but was at least standing. She looked really out of it, though. Quistis pushed herself away from the wall and took one unsteady step, swayed, and started to fall forward. Seifer shook himself from his shocked state and ran to catch her. Thanks to all his training he caught her just before she hit the ground. He lost his balance and fell back, Quistis on top of him. He groaned at the sudden pain at the back of his head. Quistis stirred slightly, but only murmured something and snuggled closer, nuzzling into Seifer's chest. He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist again. 

Students walking by would've seen two lovers lying in the hall in a loving embrace. But Squall and Rinoa saw Seifer lying on the ground with Quistis lying on top of him. And that's exactly what they saw, too, as they walked hand in hand down the hall towards Squall's room. They both froze at the same time and gasped simultaneously. Then they both took opposite reactions. Rinoa stood stock-still and stared, her mouth wide open. Squall growled and rushed to separate the two. Seifer saw him coming and rolled his eyes. '_Here we go._' He thought, leaning on his free arm so he could talk better. "Seifer! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Squall was clearly outraged. Seifer smirked. "Jealous?" Squall choked. "Wha-What? What the hell? Why…how…whatever." He seemed not able to complete a full thought so Rinoa hurried over. "Uh, Seifer? You, um, are kinda laying with Quistis Trepe on top of you in the middle of Balamb Garden." Seifer sighed silently. She always was good at stating the obvious. "Really? I hadn't noticed!" Before any more insults or stupidly obvious statements could be made, Quistis woke up. She immediately stiffened against Seifer. "…What's going on?" She murmured loud enough for all of them to hear. "You and Seifer seem to be very eager to get it on in the middle of Garden!" Squall cried, unable to believe she really didn't know what was going on. Rinoa placed a pacifying hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Quistis lifted her eyes to meet Seifer's who squeezed her waist gently before attempting to stand. 

            Quistis took his meaning and stood hurriedly. Squall was speechless and Rinoa looked very uncomfortable. Seifer looked as cocky as always and Quistis tried to hide her beet red face by burying her head in her hands. "Would either of you like to explain that little scene?" Squall's voice was icy cold and rock hard, but calm now. Quistis wanted to melt into the ground. Just disappear so she wouldn't have to face Squall's wrath. Seifer cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, you obviously don't see what was really happening. Ya see, some weird water monster in the Training Center attacked Quistis over here. It tried to drown her and I just happened to be there so I saved her. I took her to the good ole doctor then came to my dorm." He stopped, waiting for Quistis to finish it off. She took a steadying breath and lifted her head. "Dr. Kadowaki told me to go back to my room and sleep. But I guess I was too unstable still and I passed out. Seifer caught me before I hurt myself more." Quistis said all this to the space between Rinoa and Squall, without looking either of them in the eyes. Seifer nodded. "Yep. So back off, hero boy. It wasn't what your horny little mind made it out to be. Now, I'll leave you two to go to his room and do whatever." He turned to face Quistis and flashed a rare warm smile and a wink at her before rushing past. Quistis slumped slightly. Rinoa hurried over to her, taking her arm gently. "Are you okay? I mean, you look really pale." Quistis almost jerked away, but stopped herself. "I'm just really tired. I'm going to go take a nap, okay?" Rinoa frowned but nodded. Squall was glaring after Seifer. Quistis looked at him sadly as she moved down the hall slowly to her room. Rinoa went over to Squall and kissed him gently. "Come on. Don't get all tense on me." Squall looked down at her and pulled her close. "You make me all tense." She giggled and nipped at his nose. They hurried to his room, kissing the whole time.


	2. Awake Sweet Dreamer

**Chapter 2: Awake, Sweet Dreamer**

Seifer was almost happy with the results of his conversation with Cid. He was going to be allowed back into Garden (he was never really expelled) and also allowed to take the SeeD exam that coming fall. He wasn't happy about the part that stated he wasn't allowed to get in any serious trouble at all or he'd be kicked out. No fights, no acts of senseless violence. That sucked majorly hard. Especially since he was really pissed at Squall for what he had said before. That was totally uncalled for. Thinking about that, he thought about Quistis. He remembered how good it had felt to hold her against him and he shivered slightly. Then he worried slightly if she was still arguing with the lovebirds or if she was in bed asleep. It had been a few hours since their little scene in the halls, but still…

          He stood staring at the door to her dorm room with a blank look on his face. It was way past curfew but he was still out and about. He had never been afraid of anything before in his life, but he was suddenly scared. Scared of being rejected, scared of being hurt, scared of being in love again. Rinoa had hurt him pretty bad when she went for his archenemy. And he was still pretty sure he liked Quistis more than just the big sister figure he remembered her as. She was more to him than that; she kinda always had been. Standing there in the darkened hallway he knew he had to make sure. Nodding, he pushed the door gently. It swung open without a sound. Seifer tensed. Why would she just leave her door open? Something more than his previous fear coursed in his veins. It was cold terror like the kind you feel when you know something's missing. Seifer prayed to Hyne that Quistis was asleep in her bed and that she was too exhausted to lock her door. He moved quieter than the shadows in the room to where every bed in those dorms would be. In the moonlight and shadow of the room, it looked like she wasn't there, but only for an instant. The drapes covering the open window fluttered in a breeze letting more light spill over the bed. There she was sprawled on top of the sheets, still in the same clothes she had been in earlier. Seifer sighed quietly. He was relieved she was still there and he just stood there. He didn't move because he realized something. He did love Quistis Trepe that figure in the bed. Every nerve in his body seemed to stretch towards her, craving the feeling of her body again. Seifer held back his urge to yell all his feelings, to jump into that bed next to her and hold her all night. So, he just stood there in the filtered moonlight that seemed to shift with the wind.

Luckily for both of them he left before she woke up, left before he could do anything::AHEM:: _wrong_. He wandered off to sleep in his room hours later and she slept soundly until dawn. Yawning loudly, Quistis sat up and squinted at her clock. It read 7:35. The perfect time for someone like her to go to the library to get a few hours of brief reading in before classes started. She hurried to take a shower and get dressed, and then she stopped halfway to her SeeD uniform. A painful thought made her shudder in her towel standing in front of her closet. '_I'm not an instructor anymore so why am I bothering with this anymore?_' Quistis' shoulders slumped and she turned away from her closet. A frown fell into its familiar place on her lips as she rummaged through her dresser for her usual orange outfit. Slipping it on silently and doing her hair in its usual style in that same silence, Quistis glanced quickly at herself in the mirror. She looked just like all of the other SeeDs, ordinary, no fancy titles.

She managed to drag herself over to the library where the brown haired girl with the ponytail sat at the desk. She smiled and waved at the blond woman as she entered. "Hello, Quistis! How did you sleep last night?" The girl bubbled over the counter. Quistis sighed and leaned heavily on the other side of said counter. "Okay, I guess." The girl nodded her general agreement. "Same here. Did ya hear? Seifer's back. Whoo! He gives me the creeps." Quistis' eyes slid out of focus as she thought of Seifer's daring rescue the day before and of the way he had smiled at her after Squall totally verbally trashed him.  The librarian kept babbling about how Seifer freaked her out and how much Zell (her ultimate crush) despised the trench coat wearing wacko. Quistis nodded when appropriate and even interjected a few things about how she was disappointed in the way he conducted himself. Then she waved and disappeared into the shelves of books. Leaning her back against the nearest shelf, Quistis tried to sort out the weird thoughts and feelings fluttering around in her skull. She had felt way too defensive when Peggy (the librarian) had started talking about him like he was an evil spirit or something. Why had she suddenly felt the urge to yank the girl's ponytail and shout, "Seifer's not evil! He's just misunderstood!" But something had stopped her. She didn't really know if Seifer was okay or not yet. He could be pulling some elaborate prank on her, on everyone, by coming back and saving her like he did. Then again, there was something in the way he had held her, the way he looked at her, smiled at her. It was all very warm, very UN-Seifer-like. Confused, she sank down to the floor, dropping her head onto her knees. This was way too much for her…

What seemed like hours later to her, she heard a group of people enter the library. They were yelling and running and calling out to Peggy. "Hey Peg! Seifer and Squall are dukin' it out in the field outside Winhill! You gotta come see!" The sound of a chair scraping and more running followed. Quistis hesitated. Her immediate reaction was to run out there and break it up. But a secondary defense kicked in. Squall had offended her the day before so she should let him have it. Wait, how did she know Seifer would win? The last few times they faced him he had lost. But, Squall hadn't been alone. "Hyne!" She cried slamming her fists into the self behind her. She was way too confused right then. 

Then in the silence after she heard rushed footsteps, the sound of a body flopping onto the ground and she heard the soft sobs for the first time. Curious as to who was upset enough to be bawling in the library she stood slowly, edging around the self just enough so she could see what was going on. Rinoa was sprawled near her favorite corner, her body heaving with hushed sobs. Quistis froze. '_Why in Hyne's name would she be crying? She has everything I always wanted._' Quistis thought bitterly, eyeing the raven-haired girl warily. Then her sisterly instincts kicked in and she rushed over to the sobbing form. "Rinoa, what's wrong?" She gently placed her hand on the shaking back of her friend. Rinoa jumped slightly and hurried to wipe her tears away before sitting up. "I-I didn't know anyone else was in here! I though they were all watching…" She looked away, towards the door through which you could still here the faint sounds of the mob rushing to see the fight. Quistis nodded knowingly. "Yes, that silly old thing. I've seen way too many of their fights and broken all of them up. Except for that one that got them those matching scars." Rinoa's eyes filled with shimmering tears and she through herself at her big sister-like friend. "Oh Quisty! It's horrible! Squall was so pissed when he left this morning! He swore on his life that he would destroy Seifer and all that he stood for. I-I used to _love_ the way Squall would rush off like that, but it scared me. The way that fire burned in his eyes as he looked at me, the way he grabbed the Lionheart and slashed the air. Everything!" She burst into uncontrollable sobs against Quistis' shoulder. Quistis was shocked into silence. She never knew there was something wrong in that perfect relationship. She could see, though, why Rinoa was so upset. Squall was a nut case when he was mad, when something he loved was hurt or in danger. Something dawned on her. Why Squall was after Seifer's blood had confused her until the moment she thought of the reasons Squall got scarily mad. When something or _someone he loved was hurt or in danger. The scene in the halls the day before flashed into her mind. Seifer holding her, Squall glaring and struggling to control himself. He was after Seifer because of her. Quistis started to cry too, then. Only silently, swaying slightly as if rocking Rinoa's and her own sadness away._


	3. Fight For Your Rights

**Chapter 3: Fight for Your Rights**

          Seifer growled his challenge to Squall who was knocked onto the ground; his gunblade had landed a few feet away in the dusty grass. The SeeD hero pulled himself up and lunged, weaponless, at the armed Seifer. Easily side stepping his exhausted foe's attempt, he walked over to the Lionheart on the ground. He bent and picked it up in a single motion. Squall stood panting and a good ten feet away, dust and sweat making muddy streaks on his face. Seifer sneered; his face was dust free. "So, Mr. Leader, do you want your weapon back or would you rather I dispose of you unarmed?" The dusty man grunted and ran at Seifer, who casually tossed his arch nemesis his glowing blade. Squall stumbled as he caught it but soon regained his balance. "Why are you doing this Squall? You know I can easily wipe you out." The taunting undertone to Seifer's voice drove Squall over the edge and suddenly the light of his Renzokuken flared into life around him. Concentrating on his blade, he screamed, "RENZOKUKEN!" There was a flash and he ran towards Seifer, slashing at his foe mercilessly. He jumped back when he was done with that part. Another flare of energy and he closed his eyes, whispering, "Lion Heart." Light filled his blade again. Seifer was down on one knee panting and using his gunblade for support. "Squall, please." He gasped, seeing the energy reach its peak. He knew what this attack felt like. It hurt like Hell. Squall almost executed the final blow to his powerful Limit Break when a strong, obviously tear-filled voice broke into the fight-induced silence. "STOP!" Seifer lifted his head quickly, locking his eyes onto hers. Quistis stood holding onto the arm of a sobbing Rinoa. Her face was tear streaked but set. She wanted this to end, now. Seifer felt something flutter into his throat. Happiness flooded his pain filled body. Had she been crying for him? 

The light around Squall faded as he lowered his blade. Rinoa rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. His was baffled, exhausted, and happy to see her. Quistis stood there like a statue watching her friend run to her lover. Seifer struggled to stand, using his gunblade for support. He closed his eyes against the pain, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Then he felt a gently hand grip his arm, helping him up. He opened his eyes to see Quistis' tear stained face right next to him. She was supporting him on her shoulder. She flashed him a half hearted yet caring nonetheless smile. He felt his face flush from being so close to her, to have her face so irresistibly close to his. Quistis turned her cerulean gaze to Squall and Rinoa. The powder blue angel was clinging onto Squall's arm and he was trying to stomp over to where Quistis was holding onto Seifer. Seifer knew exactly what was going on; his nemesis was jealous that Quistis had moved on, found someone else. A jolt of hope and pride swirled around him as Quistis gently shifted her hold on him so she could yell at Squall more easily. "You're being a fool, Squall. Stop this silly, age old battle with Seifer and get on with your life. There's no reason to fight him anymore; he's not the sorceress' knight anymore, remember? Let it go." Her voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine, including Seifer's. She was sticking up for him like she had always done for Squall. Squall balled his hands into fists, lowering his head so no one could see his face.

When he answered he was so quiet that only Rinoa heard. "I can't just let it go. I care too much about you to see you get hurt by this asshole." Rinoa loosened her grip on his arm, her face paler than usual. Had he just confessed to caring about someone other than her? Pride rushed to her throat to form a knot with her tears. Squall's fists shook with his rage. "I won't let you get hurt, Quisty, you're my Sis." Rinoa burst into jubilant tears, throwing herself at Squall. He buried his face in her shoulder, not wanting to let anyone around him know what he had just said or the fact that he had tears in his eyes. 

Quistis couldn't hear what Squall had said but she knew it had to be something ground shaking because of Rinoa's reaction. From this distance she couldn't tell whether her friend was happy or agonizedly sad. Seifer's almost lifeless body squirmed against hers snapping her attention to him. He was staring at her face and they locked eyes when she turned to him. Something passed between them, like electricity through the clouds it snapped across the space between them and made them both blink. Seifer reached up to wipe some her remaining tears off her face with his gloved hand. Quistis closed her eyes as he touched her, savoring that feeling. She reached up and took his hand in hers holding it like it was some precious object. Then Seifer ignored all his pain and wrapped both of his arms around her. Quistis almost burst into tears but held them back by gripping her hands around Seifer's neck. He sighed in her ear, tightening his hold around her waist. "Quistis, I-" She pulled back and put her finger against his lips. "Shhhhhhh…" He took her fingers and kissed them gently. Quistis leaned closer, looking up into his eternally icy blue eyes. He leaned down and their lips met, connecting their souls, their minds, their bodies. And for that brief moment, they were one, oblivious to all the gawking people around them, to Rinoa's huge smile and Squall's slightly shocked look. Somewhere in the crowd Irvine hooted and Selphie did her "Booyaka!" as loud as she could. Zell was standing closer to the fight than anyone and he smiled slightly, happy for Quistis. 

          A few weeks later, everything resumed its usual flow and things were normal again. Except for the new addition to the couples list, Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe. They were truly the perfect couple, balancing each other even better the Rinoa and Squall. Quistis was the thinking type, always willing to plan ahead and be cautious. Seifer rushed into things head first, letting his emotions control everything he did. Together they were like an unstoppable force, nothing could get in their way. Quistis refused to be like Rinoa, clinging all over Seifer like a second shadow, but she would touch him every chance she got. Seifer was the same, holding her hand for an instant or even placing his hand on the small of her back briefly. These little instances were like heaven for them, a paradise they could only reach together. 

Seifer sighed and settled down on the blanket, waiting for Quistis to show up. She was never late and his boyfriend senses were acting up. He was worried sick. Then he felt a like touch brush on top of his head, then a face popped up above him. The grinning face of Quistis. "Hey! Where were you? I've been waiting with this silly picnic thing for hours!" Quistis snorted and sat down next to him. "Right! More like ten minutes. Silly." He wrinkled his nose, one of her favorite things that he did. She giggled and poked said nose. Seifer grinned mischievously and tickle attacked her. Quistis scrabbled to get away, laughing so hard tears poured down her cheeks. "Mercy! Mercy!" She cried between bursts of laughter. Seifer stopped tickling her most ticklish spot, her stomach, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back against him, smiling. "You know what?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear slightly. "What?" He paused for a minute, almost unsure if it was the right time to talk about what he wanted to talk about. Quistis craned her neck to look up at him. "Seifer?" She didn't want him to go all introverting like Squall on her. He met her gaze. "I kind of always wanted to settle down in Winhill. Ya know, Squall's home village? I always wanted a peaceful life with a wife and maybe some kids. A perfect life." Quistis looked past him and into the sky. "Yeah, that'd be really nice." Seifer pulled her closer whispering so quietly that she had to strain to hear him. "Then come with me, Quisty! Let's go live a perfect life in Winhill. Finally, we won't have to fight anymore." Quistis felt a ball of emotions rush into her throat. She couldn't meet his piercing gaze. All she could do was stare past him and into the sheet of cloudless blue that was the sky. Briefly, she closed her eyes and a stray tear slid down her cheek. Seifer followed its trek until it disappeared of her chin. She lowered her head and turned in his arms. She buried her face in his face, trying to fight her sobs. "Quisty, what's up? Why are you crying?" She looked up at him with a tear-smudged smile. "I'm just finally happy, that's all. I finally have everything I've ever wanted." Seifer knew what that meant. She wanted the same life he did, peaceful and away from all the violence that was their life. He knew he had been able to surpass Squall in his lover's mind and fulfill everything the commander could not. He smiled, fighting his own tears as he leaned down to kiss Quistis. A kiss that would change them both forever, locking them into each other's hearts and minds, closing a pact they made silently. Endless, eternal, always we'll stay together. Whether or not the sun's here tomorrow, we'll be there to light each other's ways. 


	4. Scarlet Midnight

**Chapter 4: Scarlet Midnight**

For as long as she could remember, she had been trained to kill. Seek and destroy, mission to mission. Nothing ever changed and she never got tired of it because she was a member of the Silver Fang; the elite force of mercenaries of all shapes and sizes who used people like her to assassinate threats to their rising power. Her target this time was going to be simple; a young sorceress named Rinoa Heartilly. 

The night after the SeeD Exam had finally come. All the Garden was abuzz with students complaining about how hard the exam had been, saying it was above their level and that's why they hadn't passed. Those lucky few that _had passed were overjoyed. They couldn't believe it! They were SeeDs! Thanks to the encouragement from Quistis, Seifer was among those lucky few. He had, for once, listened to all the orders given to him in battle. And he passed with flying colors; Rank 8.  When he trudged into the Garden, tired and phased from the battles, he was greeted by an over-joyed Quistis who threw herself at him before he could say anything. She was laughing so hard he couldn't make out her words. She stopped her ecstatic laughter long enough to cry, "You passed!"_

                   Squall frowned slightly at the reports in his hands. They weren't the results of the SeeD exam or even a report made by another SeeD. It was a report from Laguna Loire, the President of Esthar. It stated that lately there had been a lot of assassinations of women with the ability of or near to that of a sorceress. It warned him to watch out for Rinoa carefully and, if the need arose, to take Ellone's safety into the hands of Garden. Squall set the reports down on his desk with a sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was wearing his official SeeD Commander uniform, which was just a SeeD uniform with a bright blue patch on the arm. Medals and ribbons adorned the front of the uniform, glimmering in the light of his office. A series of clicking footsteps signaled someone's arrival in his worried little world. Without looking up, he knew it was his angel. She always did that, walking in without knocking. Even Zell knocked! "And what are you doing up here all alone, Commander Leonheart? The party's about to start down below." Despite her serious voice, a self-pleased grin was plastered on her face. Squall shoved his worried thoughts out of his mind and smiled slightly. "I was waiting for my escort, Miss Heartilly. And now that you've arrived, we can leave." Rinoa smiled full out now. She was wearing a variation on the dress she had worn the first she had seen Squall. This version had long, transparent sleeves that flowed along with her like shimmering wings. Around her neck she bore the Greiver ring on its silver chain. The plain silver ring Seifer had given her long ago was nowhere to be seen. She looked immaculate, but to Squall she always looked that way. "Alrighty! This is gonna be great, Squall! The first batch of SeeDs to be brought forth without the threat of war to spur them on!" Squall chuckled slightly as he made his way around his desk to take her hand. "Not a lot of work for a SeeD without a war to fight, now is there?" She mock-pouted. "Aw! You're ruining my dreams of a peaceful future." She laughed and grabbed his other hand, dragging him towards the hallway. Squall smiled so hugely he thought his face would crack in half. '_Peace. I sure wish that was possible, Rinoa.' He thought, a flicker of a frown flashing across his face._

          Selphie was impatiently hopping around, looking all over for the rest of her friends. She was wearing her SeeD uniform, which was also quite decorated with medals, and her hair has flipped out like it always was. Her emerald eyes glowed with an excited light as she waited eagerly for her companions. Irvine was leaning against the nearest wall, his hat tipped down so you couldn't see his face. He was wearing his usual cowboy outfit except it was black with some silver accents. It _was a formal-like occasion, after all. Even sharp shootin' cowboys need to have a little class now and then. "Where are they? They're late!" The perky little SeeD squeaked, crossing her arms. She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Irvine Kinneas! You did tell them what time to be here, right?" Irvine flicked his hat up to reveal his mischievous grin. "'Course I did, Sefie. I told them to come ten minutes from now." Selphie pouted dramatically. "Now why'd you do that, Irvy? I told you to-" Irvine pushed himself off the wall and grabbed her hands in one fluid motion, cutting her off. She gasped and looked up into those dark brown eyes. His smile faltered a little as she pulled out of his hold. "U-um.I have to go greet the guests now. See ya later!" She turned and ran down the hallway towards the main gate. Her cheeks were beet red. Irvine smacked his own forehead. "Crap! I always do something like that! I know Sefie doesn't like it like that. She's a hopeless romantic." Then he frowned, uncharacteristic of the usual up beat guy. "Irvine! Yo!" The cowboy turned around slowly, knowing exactly who it was calling to him. Zell jogged down the hall towards him dressed in his medal festooned SeeD uniform. The bleach blond martial artist stopped and bent over to catch his breath. "Hey man! I just saw Selph runnin' away lookin' real embarrassed. What happened?" His shocking blue eyes locked onto Irvine's eyes with a piercing stare. Despite his violent, fight based outer self, Zell was VERY protective of his friends, but especially Selphie since she was the smallest and seemed more vulnerable. Irvine sighed and leaned against the wall again, tipping his hat to hide his crushed expression. "It was nothin'! I just tried to hit on her and she took it the wrong way, is all." Zell shook his head. "You're impossible, cowboy!" he snapped his fingers right under the brooding cowboy's nose making him jump. Zell cracked up. Irvine growled a nasty threat under his breath that made Zell laugh even harder. This kind of thing went on until the clock above them chimed 9. They both sobered up and hurried in the direction Selphie had fled in._

          Quistis nodded to her reflection. She was wearing her SeeD uniform, which bore as many medals as her friends and a few extras besides. Her hair was styled like it always was, but there was something different about her. She was beaming. Her face was flushed with some inner excitement and she couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because she had finally encouraged Seifer to work hard and take orders. Or maybe it was because she was in love. Oh well! Whatever the reason she was super duper uber happy all the time. She sometimes felt like Selphie. That thought made her smile even more and even chuckle a little. A slight knock at her door echoed in the still dorm room. "Its open!" Quistis called, the happiness obvious in her voice. Seifer peaked around the door and opened it up, seeing that Quistis was decent. He looked down bashfully as his new girlfriend examined him. "Seifer, you look great." She mentally kicked herself for stumbling over her words, but the way he looked really made her feel like being silly and bashful. His SeeD uniform added this level of maturity to his already gorgeous looks. He blushed a little which only made Quistis want to squeeze the life out of him more. '_He's so cute when he blushes!' She thought with a smile. "Uh the party's about to start." Seifer lifted his baby blues to Quistis and she melted. "Okay then. Lets go, you rookie SeeD." She liked the way he suddenly stood at attention and saluted, a mock serious look on his face. She laughed and brushed up against him as she passed by to leave. He grinned and followed her closely, taking her hand in his._

'_Too easy.' She thought, scoping the land around Balamb Garden's new position. Just outside Winhill, the tiny little pacifist village that wouldn't interfere if there was a problem at the garden. '__Perfectly positioned to my advantage.' If this Rinoa was so highly esteemed in Garden and all over the world, wouldn't they be more careful with where they landed and so on? Maybe not seeing as these fools were like babies to her. She was highly trained to hate all SeeDs and all people affiliated with them. Flicking a stray strand of her scarlet hair out of her yellowy brown eyes, she smiled coldly. "Tonight is a great night for the Silver Fang; the night I crush everything this place stands for."_

          Laguna pushed Ellone forward ignoring her questions. She didn't need to know some wacko mercenaries were hunting them down from the Silver Fang. All she needed to know was that they were going to see Squall. That's it. End of story. That's what he had told her the first time she asked, but she was too smart for him. She knew something was up and was trying to pry the information out of him. They reached the Ragnorak without any problems and the president of Esthar shoved his surrogate daughter into the huge airship. "Uncle Laguna! What is going on?" She cried as he rushed the rest of the crew on board. Just a few of his trusted advisors  (Ward and Kiros, of course) and some technicians to help run the ship. Laguna looked at her and smiled slightly. "I just wanted to leave town before the press caught up with us, that's all." Ellone narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're a horrible liar." She turned and stomped out of the entryway, towards the passenger bay. Laguna sighed and rubbed his eyes (like Squall did before), tired and scared for Ellone's safety. He felt a big hand on his shoulder and saw Ward nodding at him. Kiros stood nearby, nodding too. "You did the right thing, Laguna. She doesn't need to know, not yet." 

          Rinoa spun around in a circle as she and Squall walked towards where Selphie and the others were meeting before going into the party. Her sleeves fanned out around her like transparent wings. Squall watched her a bemused expression on his face. She was so beautiful, so innocent. He couldn't let anything happen to her not in a million, billion years. She laughed, a tinkling, joyous sound and hurried to catch up to Selphie, who was standing near the main entrance to Garden. Squall slowed a little to just watch her. Rinoa hugged her best friend and then spun the smaller girl in a huge circle. Selphie laughed along with Rinoa and then they both stopped spinning, looking really dizzy. Rinoa looked over at him, pouting. "Squally! Hurry up, slowpoke!" He smiled and waved before jogging over to them. Rinoa hugged him. She was in a good mood tonight, though she always hugged him every time they saw each other. Selphie sighed and shook her head. Rinoa turned away from Squall and stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous, Miss Single!" Selphie blushed slightly as if she knew something they didn't know. Zell and Irvine sauntered over to them looking like they just jumped out of an old cowboy movie because Zell was mocking the way Irvine walked, again. Irvine flicked up his hat in greeting. "Evening, ladies. Evening Squall." Zell flicked up an invisible cowboy hat and fake spat tobacco. "Evenin', buckaroos! Yeehaw!" He did a funny little 'Make fun of Irvine' dance and posed funkily at the end of it. They all laughed when Irvine decided to make fun of Zell by punching at the air and screaming about hotdogs. Zell shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong! Here!" Zell did a few back flips, motioned for them to 'Bring it on', and _then he punched at the air. Irvine laughed. They all laughed. Everyone was so jim-skipper happy that they didn't see Quistis and Seifer walk up and watch them, curiously. Seifer grinned mischievously when he saw Zell repeat his punch the air technique. "What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Quistis smacked his arm and the others all laughed. Zell blushed and scratched his head. "Uh, no…" Zell was looking behind them all, towards the front gates. Something had caught his attention that was coming in through the doors. Everyone turned to see what it was that shut Zell up._

It was a young woman wearing a bright red dress that made her red-orange hair seem scarlet in contrast. The dress was simple enough, so that couldn't be the reason Zell had shut his mouth so quickly. Then it had to be her eyes. They were an odd shade of light brown that seemed yellow, like topaz. She stopped walking when she was still a few feet from where they were all clustered around the Directory. Her topaz eyes scanned them and fell upon Rinoa, making her shiver slightly. Then she looked at Zell and seemed to be taken aback, surprised to see him for some reason. He blinked, shocked by her eyes, so familiar. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, as odd as that seemed. A smile graced her red lips. "Is this where the SeeD coronation ball is? Balamb Garden, right?" Her voice made them all wonder how someone dressed in bright red spoke so softly. Zell felt his mouth drop open. He knew her! Selphie seemed to remember her job. "Welcome! Yes, this is Balamb Garden! You're in the right place!" She smiled and bowed to the guest in scarlet. The girl smiled wider. "Good. I thought for a second I got lost on the way here." Zell couldn't put his finger on where he knew her from. He felt like there was something there that he had forgotten. The GF made him forget? Selphie pointed out where to go for the ball and the mysterious woman thanked her. Zell just happened to be standing there gawking as she passed. She stopped and looked in right in the eyes. "Good to see you again, Zell Dincht. It's been a while." And then she walked away, her long scarlet hair flowing after her like a trail of fire. Zell felt like someone had smacked him upside the head. Shaking the afore mentioned head, Zell turned back to his friends. They were all looking at him questioningly. "Zell, you know that girl?" Squall asked gently, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. Zell shrugged. "Its weird. I feel like I should, but I just can't put my finger on it, ya know?" "We can figure this out later, guys! Lets hit the ball before they play 'Eyes on Me'!" Rinoa cried, grabbing Squall's hands and dragging him along again. They all followed the couple except Zell, who stood staring after them for a long moment before running to catch up.

He was here, too? That was going to complicate things a bit. The woman in scarlet stood near where the band would be playing in a few minutes, pondering seeing him again. She hadn't counted on this. It was throwing her off. Too many emotions were getting involved that didn't need to be. She NEVER got emotional about her missions and she wasn't about to start with this one. Nodding angrily, she walked to the other side of the room to watch everything go on from the shadows. People starting streaming into the huge hall and the band struck up 'Waltz for the Moon'. Young SeeDs and all kinds of well to do people took the dance floor, but she was staring down the most graceful couple out there. Squall and Rinoa. They flowed along together flawlessly, like this whole dance floor was one with them. A pang of longing struck her usually hard heart and she shook herself. Someone cleared their throat near her and she turned to she him standing there, shuffling his feet bashfully. "Hello again, Zell." She said pleasantly. He swallowed and looked up at her, their eyes locking. Zell stuttered over his words and swallowed again. "Um, I was just kinda wondering, well, how do you know me?" She looked away from him, through the huge skylight ceiling above them. The stars glimmered down on them and the gigantic moon shed its pearly light on the dancing couples. "You don't remember?" She tried to hide the hurt in her voice but it trickled into her words making Zell look even more embarrassed. "N-no. I kinda feel like I know you, but I've never even met you before." Closing her eyes, the scarlet garbed one turned away from him. "I wish you remembered me. It hurts me that you don't." Zell felt really guilty now. "Well, if you'd tell me, I'd probably remember." She whirled around and brought her face close to his, so close that their foreheads were touching. "Here." She whispered as an unfamiliar heat flooded through Zell's head. The music around him faded and the only thing he could see were her topaz eyes, burning into him, making him remember.

          Fire. Screaming. The sound of running and the intense heat all around made him panic. Opening his eyes, he saw what looked like a small town burning away around him. Screams mingled with the sounds of fighting and then he felt a small hand clutch his. He looked down, but not too far seeing as he was smaller now, too. And there she was, looking up at him with a terrified look on her smoke and tear stained face. Her topaz eyes were the same, but her hair was black streaked with red. "Zell, I'm scared!" She cried, squeezing his hand. Zell didn't know what to do. This was all too weird for him. Suddenly, the nearby building burst into flames, showering them with sparks. The girl screamed and hugged him suddenly. Zell held her close, trying to protect her from the fire. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to save her. He had to get her away from here. "Its okay now. I'll get you out of here and back with your family. I promise." She looked up him and nodded. He grabbed her hand and took off running through the flaming streets. Dodging fallen rafters and dead bodies, tightly gripping her hand, making sure she didn't fall too far behind. They ran for what seemed like forever before they got free of the burning city. A forest swallowed them as soon as they got out of the city, but Zell didn't stop. He could hear her sobbing and could still feel the heat from the burning city on his back. Then a stream popped up in front of him and he flew head long into it. The girl fell in after him and he hurried to grab onto her. It was shallow enough that he could stand and the flow wasn't very strong. Still the girl coughed and clung to him like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Zell shivered as she sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably. She was so sad, so sad he didn't now what to say to make her feel better. Then she looked up at him with those shocking eyes that were streaming tears down her cheeks. "Zell, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you." "What do you mean?" He answered, honestly confused. She bit her lip. "It was my fault Donah burned down. I lost control of my powers when you-" She looked away from him guiltily. "When I what?" He asked pulling her a little closer so she couldn't look away. "When you told me you got adopted to another family in Balamb I got real mad at you for leaving! You said you'd never leave me, remember?" She pointed to a tree next to the stream that had a heart on it. The names Zell and Arilynn were craved in the middle of the crudely cut heart. Zell was really confused now. They couldn't be older than 7 because that's when the Dinchts adopted him. He didn't remember much about his life before going to Balamb. Arilynn looked up at him angrily. "I lost control again. And this time I lost it bad. I didn't mean to burn the city down!" Tears rushed down her cheeks again and she sobbed silently. Zell looked down at her, totally aghast. This one girl had burned a whole city down when she lost control of her powers? He felt a sorrowful pang in his heart. She was so upset because of him and that's what made her lose control of her powers. She looked so alone, so afraid shivering and crying in his arms. He leaned closer to her, trying to keep them both warm. She looked up at him longingly. "Don't leave me alone Zell. Please." Her voice shook slightly. Zell nodded and gently took her hand. "I won't ever be really gone, Ari. As long as you keep me here in your heart, I'll always be with you." Where that came from, he didn't know. Maybe that's what he said originally. She smiled and reached up with her other hand to trace the line of his jaw. He shivered at the somehow tantalizing touch. "I won't ever forget you, Z. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek just as lights flared into life above them. Wind rushed down all around them making the stream's waters rush away from them. "ARILYNN VARZAD! WE KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE!" She shook her head and buried her face in Zell's shoulder. Zell glared up at the helicopter as a rope ladder lowered near them. A man dressed in gray with an odd symbol tattooed on his face slid down the ladder and grabbed Arilynn. She screamed and clutched at Zell. He hung on as tightly as he could, but the man was much stronger and snatched her away easily. "Arilynn! NO!" He cried as the ladder, the man, and Arilynn flew upwards and away from him. "Zell! Don't let them take me!" her screams sent a shiver down his spine as the world shimmered strangely. 

          Everything came into sharp focus and Zell found himself holding onto Arilynn again, only this time they were standing in the SeeD coronation ball. She must've collapsed against him or something because she was clinging to him like she did back then. Zell didn't know why but he didn't want to let go this time. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Remember? You said you'd never leave me alone as long as I remembered you. But you forgot me, now didn't you?" Zell shook his head. "I meant to. It hurt too bad to remember you cuz I couldn't do anything to save you. So, I made myself forget." Arilynn suddenly pulled away and hurriedly walked away leaving Zell standing there looking thoroughly lost. He sat down at a nearby table shakily. He felt like someone had punched him a little too hard in the stomach, like the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked out on the dance floor to see Quistis and Seifer dancing near Squall and Rinoa. They all looked so peacefully, floating along like that to the favorite song of all SeeDs, 'Eyes on Me'. Zell caught sight of Arilynn on the other side of the room. She was looking at him with something like sadness in her odd eyes. The grand finale of 'Eyes on Me' was a huge fireworks display above the school. Just as this began, Zell looked away from his mysterious childhood friend to watch the impressive show. When he looked back at Arilynn, she was gone. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets deciding this really wasn't worth it anymore. Zell took the long route out of the ball, moving slowly so everyone could see him. He knew for a fact that all his friends were too busy with their significant others to see him wallowing in his own misery. 

Flicking his second cigarette off the balcony of the secret area, Zell sighed heavily, leaning against said balcony. What had he said to make her react like that? He just told her the truth, so what was the big deal? She just walked away after showing him that whole thing about his past. He wanted to know more, he needed to know more. His thoughts mulled around like this until he heard the first explosion. It rocked the whole Garden, throwing him off balance. Whipping around, Zell narrowed his eyes. The screams reached his ears and he took off running. '_The ball…' He thought, pushing himself as fast as he could go. _

Squall saw the mysterious girl in red just as the explosions started. A choker he hadn't noticed before was suddenly glowing a fierce red around her neck and odd symbols were dancing around the collar-like metal thing. He was suddenly aware of the mass chaos taking place around him and of Rinoa clinging to him tightly. "Rinoa! Get out of here!" He cried shoving her towards the door just as he pulled his gunblade out of nowhere. Quistis and Seifer were closest and ran to Squall's side promptly. The blond woman narrowed her eyes and cracked her flail threateningly. Seifer smirked as he slashed the air with his gunblade. "Guess its time to break the SeeD in, huh Commander?" Seifer said as the woman in red formed a ball of fire in her hand. Squall's eyes held a cold fury that had swayed many the Galbadian solider mid-battle. Selphie and Irvine were working on getting all the people out of the hall and away from the immediate danger. Squall saw the woman move as if she was going to attack and so he charged with a cry. She opened her eyes right before he struck some kind of shimmering barrier around her. The way it shimmered resembled the heat-shimmer effect that makes the road look warped on a hot day. She smiled coldly at Squall who was hacking away at the barrier, to no effect. "Fools. I am Arilynn, the Scarlet Assassin of the Silver Fang! You're no match for me!" The flames she had been holding in her hand leapt upwards and grew larger in the air. Then they rushed down at the people below. Quistis gave a shout and dodged and Seifer moved to shove Squall out of the largest flames' path. "What was that?" Quistis cried, jumping up and Scanning Arilynn. "It didn't look like a normal Firaga to me!" Squall shouted as he leapt up, whirling to meet a new wave of fire from Arilynn. Seifer cast a Blizzaga on Arilynn and she staggered slightly, her shimmer shield flickering out. "NOW!" Cried the newest SeeD to his commander. Squall took the hint and rushed forward, slashing into the red haired woman's side with ease. She screamed as the blood gushed out of her wound, soaking her dress but not changing its scarlet color. She gasped and shuddered horribly. Quistis looked confused by the scarlet woman's reaction; according to the Scan she had set up the woman was more powerful than all of them combined. The way she went on, gasping and shaking like she was about to die, made them all put their guard down. Selphie and Irvine raced back into the Quad, weapons in hand. "All the students have been evacuated, Squall!" Selphie cried. Squall nodded and waved her comment away. "Doesn't matter…looks like we've got her just where we want her." Arilynn had become a heap of red cloth and hair after slumping to the ground. Quistis looked away because she almost felt sorry for the poor assassin. Selphie looked aghast and Irvine just tilted his hat in a sort of farewell. 

Rinoa stood watching all this happen from a safe distance behind one of the pillars in the Quad. She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as a molten rod of panic rushed up her spine. That wave of power was immense…that woman was going attack again and it wasn't going to be pretty. Closing her tear filled eyes she pushed herself away from the pillar, knowing what she had to do. The others had no clue what they were dealing with here and she did. Her faint sorceress powers were enough to give her a great understanding of other magical forces. Swallowing her fears she ran over to where Squall, Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, and Irvine stood. A figure rushing into the Quad stopped her progress and she threw herself behind another pillar, thinking it was one of the scarlet woman's helpers. "ARILYNN! STOP IT!" '_That's Zell!' Rinoa thought, shocked that Zell knew the woman but more shocked that he was just __now coming to help. His voice was pleading; he knew she was stronger than all of them, too. Rinoa raised herself from where she had thrown her body in panic. She peaked around the corner of the massive pillar to see all her friends looking back at Zell and Arilynn rising to her feet again. The odd choker around her neck flared and she grimaced as her whole body tensed up. Her hair did something interesting even as Rinoa watched. It seemed to go more red and dance around her like there was a wind or something. When she opened her eyes again, the Scarlet Assassin looked calm and concentrated. Zell had reached the bottom of the stairs now and was running across the hall, his face twisted in fear and anger all at once. Rinoa watched as Arilynn gained power, her friends still had their backs turned to the odd woman how was now floating a few feet above the floor. Zell was hurriedly explaining that the Ragnorak had just landed and Laguna and Ellone were helping get all the students away from here. Squall shouted that he had given no such order and Zell explained, quickly, that Laguna had given it. He seemed to know about this Arilynn and knew what she was capable. Mass destruction was her strong suit. So her fears hadn't been totally unfounded and the woman was dangerous. Nothing to be proud of though since she was no match for the raging assassin either. With fear holding her back, Rinoa sobbed silently at her own weakness. Panic closed her throat so she couldn't yell at her friends that the woman was gathering power for another attack. But, if she didn't do something, NOW, they would all be gone. She'd be alone again and she hated it when people left her alone. When her mother had died she had cried for so long and felt so empty. If she lost Sefie, Irvy, Z, Quisty, Seif, and Squall, she'd die. Literally. She'd die from sorrow, a broken heart. This morbid realization drove her fears away and left her with an unshakeable resolve; she had to stop that freaky red head from killing her friends, the people she loved. Balling her gentle hands into strong fists she ran toward the Silver Fang member just as the wacko drew in a breath to speak. _

Perhaps Squall felt Rinoa's mind faltering through her fearful thoughts or maybe he heard her rushing to meet the Scarlet Assassin. Whatever, he spun around just in time to see Rinoa stop in front of their enemy. The scarlet woman shifted her topaz gaze from Squall and co. to Rinoa; a fire burning away in those that would've scared away all the SeeDs in all of Garden. A smile, cold and triumphant, flitted across her ruby lips. "Ah, just the person I've been looking for." Squall's ears filled with a horrible roaring noise as he figured it all out. This was one of those assassins his father had been talking about. She was after Rinoa; she was going to kill her. "….Squall….?" Selphie's small voice barely reached his ears over the rage-roar that was pumping the blood through his body. It made him super-alert to everything around him, from the heat shimmer around Arilynn to the wave of emotions he could feel from his friends. Fear above all else, curiosity, uncertainty. They all mixed themselves with Squall's rage and made him confusedly sway. Seifer caught his arm, supporting him. "What's up?" His ex-enemy asked, his blue eyes full of concern. Squall yanked himself out of his grasp, panting and shaking with rage. Arilynn seemed to have frozen Rinoa because she wasn't moving; just standing there, transfixedly staring into the assassin's topaz eyes. No one else moved, they hardly dared to breath. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Then, everything happened at once. Arilynn reached out and grabbed Rinoa's arms just as the black haired girl went mysteriously limp. Squall roared like a lion and rushed forward only to be thrown back by a wall of fire. Hovering above them, Arilynn cackled triumphantly. "FOOLS! You're too weak and now that I have what I came for, you're all through!" Her eyes went red, glowing like the odd symbols on her choker and flames sprung up all around her. She flew upwards and the flames flew in every direction but up. Things slowed down suddenly in the rage-induced clarity of Squall's mind. Pain throbbed down his whole front side, the others rushed to him screaming his name, things about the Ragnorak, saving Rinoa, saving themselves, just getting the Hell outta there! Zell and Irvine attempted to pull him up, but he sat there staring up at Arilynn as she flew slowly upwards, carrying the limp Rinoa whose sleeves flowed like wings all around her. The glass of the skylight shattered as Arilynn passed through it, tossing a few more fireballs onto the Garden. Glass fell around him and the stinging pain of the shards slicing into his face didn't bother him. Explosions rocked the Garden again, but he didn't care. His friends' screams echoed through his shocked mind. Suddenly, with a WHOOSH and a gust of wind, the huge red Ragnorak was hovering above the recently broken skylight. A ladder fell down from nowhere and Laguna's panicked voice shouted at them from the PA system. "Get on the ladder NOW! HURRY! Garden's gonna blow any second!" Squall was staring through the Ragnorak, still following the Scarlet Assassin as she carried away the one thing that had changed him away forever. He felt two rough hands grab him and drag him along; he heard Selphie sobbing and Irvine shouting for them to hurry; he thought he saw Quistis pointing into the sky where Rinoa had disappeared, tears racing down her cheeks and Seifer gently pushing her into the ship. Then the world swirled away from him with a final thought, '_And there was nothing I could do to stop it all…it was all my fault…'_


End file.
